


Be careful what you wish for

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a jerk, Jealousy, M/M, New Arrangement, but Crowley is a clever snake
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Aziraphale aimerait bien être tranquille. Crowley lui propose alors un nouvel Arrangement.





	Be careful what you wish for

Quelques mois s’étaient déjà écoulés après la Non-Apocalypse, et Crowley ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Enfin si, mais compte tenu de la situation, il estimait ne pas avoir à se plaindre. Ses supérieurs maintenaient le plus long silence radio jamais connu, une attitude partagée par ceux d’Aziraphale. Résultat, le démon se sentait incroyablement libre et se permettait même de rendre visite plus régulièrement à l’ange. Fini les excuses pour justifier cette fréquentation un peu trop singulière au goût des deux camps. Crowley affichait donc son amitié sans tabou, tout en nourrissant l’espoir d’une évolution plus romantique.

Oh bien sûr, cette pensée l’avait frappé de plein fouet la première fois[1], mais il s’était accoutumé à cette sensation. Quitte à incarner le démon le plus anormal qui soit, autant cocher la case ultime dans la liste des contradictions. Cependant, il craignait de trop s’avancer sur ce chemin avec Aziraphale. L’ange semblait enfin être sorti de son manichéisme et considérait clairement Crowley comme son ami, mais certaines circonstances faisaient revenir le naturel au galop. Le démon se contentait donc de ce que lui offrait Aziraphale, et même si cela avait l’impression de n’être que des miettes, Crowley les savourait. L’ange aurait dû remarquer ce sentiment depuis longtemps. Après tout, c’était son domaine de prédilection. Cependant, le démon préférait ne pas s’en formaliser. Il avait bien songé à la possibilité qu’Aziraphale ignore volontairement le sujet, mais le fait qu’il soit tout simplement aveugle était finalement le scénario le plus probable.

Crowley soupira. Peut-être que ses désirs ne se réaliseraient que dans un millier d’années, mais il refusait de tout gâcher à cause de son impatience. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu’il franchit la porte de la librairie, inconscient de ce qui l’attendait.

 

*            *            *

 

Aziraphale ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il avait enfin déniché une édition d’une œuvre qu’il convoitait depuis des mois. La rareté de l’ouvrage le rendait introuvable en quelconque langue moderne, mais cela piquait d’autant plus la curiosité de l’ange. Il s’était donc préparé un chocolat chaud afin d’être dans les meilleurs conditions pour s’atteler à la traduction, mais tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à lire la première phrase, la clochette de la porte d’entrée retentit.

« Salut, mon ange ! », déclara nonchalamment Crowley en pénétrant dans la boutique.

Aziraphale se mordit les lèvres. Le démon tombait très mal. Il voulait demeurer en tête à tête avec son trésor.

« Crowley, mon cher… », amorça-t-il méthodiquement.

« Oh ! Tu l’as enfin trouvé ? », s’exclama le démon en désignant le livre d’un mouvement de tête.

Le regard stupéfait de l’ange alterna entre le livre et son ami qui s’installait déjà dans un fauteuil. Comment Crowley pouvait-il savoir ?

« Allons, mon ange, ça fait des semaines que tu t’enflammes au sujet de ce bouquin », répondit le démon d’un ton joyeux, comme s’il était capable de lire dans ses pensées. « Alors ? C’est bien celui-là ? »

Finalement, peut-être que les choses seraient plus simples que prévues, songea l’ange.

« Oui, j’allais justement entamer sa traduction, donc… »

Aziraphale cherchait à y mettre les formes, mais face à son hésitation, Crowley prit les devants.

« N’en dis pas plus ! Je ne ferai pas de bruit. »

Il appuya son propos en mimant sa bouche cousue, mais l’ange trouvait cela difficile à concevoir. Le démon n’était pas quelqu’un que l’on pouvait qualifier de calme. Ses doutes devaient certainement apparaître sur son visage, puisque Crowley devina une fois de plus le fil de ses pensées.

« Promis », annonça théâtralement le démon en déposant une main sur sa poitrine.

Aziraphale grimaça. Il aurait préféré être seul, mais si son ami jurait de bien se tenir… Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

« Très bien », accepta l’ange. « Mais tu risques de t'ennuyer », conclut-il en guise de dernier avertissement.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. »

La sincérité apparente de Crowley eût raison d'Aziraphale, mais il n'endormit pas sa méfiance pour autant. L'ange jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs au démon, mais ce dernier ne faillit pas à sa parole. Après s'être distrait avec son téléphone portable, il fit une petite sieste. Aziraphale baissa donc sa garde et profita de son bijou littéraire. La lecture s'avérait terriblement passionnante[2] et l'ange savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant la fin. Malheureusement, le démon en décida autrement.

Aziraphale le vit commencer à s'agiter dans son champ de vision. Après avoir écumé tous les passe-temps possibles, l’inévitable se produisit : Crowley s'ennuyait. L'ange sentait qu’il cherchait une occupation sans briser son serment, mais à force de se tortiller sur son fauteuil, le démon empêchait Aziraphale de se concentrer. Ce fut un soupir agacé de ce dernier qui déclencha l'inévitable.

« C'est intéressant ? » demanda le démon.

« Très. »

« Ah… C'est difficile ? »

« Non. »

L'ange espérait que la sécheresse de ses réponses aiguillerait son ami sur le chemin du silence, mais à son grand désarroi, le démon ne semblait pas saisir l'astuce.

« On dirait pas. T'es tout crispé… »

Aziraphale l'ignora.

« Tu devrais prendre l'air un peu, ça te ferait du bien de te détendre. »

L'ange fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'il creusait de nouveaux plis sur son front.

« Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour rester enfermé juste pour étudier un bouquin… » Crowley haussa les épaules. « Bah, chacun ses loisirs, j'imagine ! »

Aziraphale bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux. Il regrettait l'époque où le démon comprenait instinctivement lorsqu'il dépassait les limites et disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours. C'était avant l’Arrangement. Non. C'était avant l'Apocalypse manquée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ange n'avait pas remarqué que Crowley s'était tu au beau milieu d'une phrase. Il entendit toutefois le bruit de déglutition qui précéda sa question.

« Tu le penssses vraiment ? »

Aziraphale releva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Son exaspération grandissait à chaque minute.

« Que tu regrettes la sssituation d'avant ? »

L'ange comprit que ses divagations mentales s'étaient formulées à haute voix. Néanmoins, il ne vit pas la mine abattue de son ami. Il ne remarqua pas ses lèvres tremblantes. Il n'entendit pas la détresse faiblement dissimulée dans sa voix. Seule l'opportunité de se faire comprendre se présentait à lui. Aziraphale laissa donc parler son irritation.

« Oui, j'étais tranquille à cette époque ! Tu ne passais pas tes journées vautré chez moi à m'interrompre sans arrêt ! »

Le démon se leva brusquement et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la ferma aussitôt. Satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu le silence, l’ange se pencha sur son ouvrage. Il ne vit pas le corps de Crowley se tendre. Il ne remarqua pas ses poings serrés. Il n'entendit pas son cœur se briser. Il manqua l'opportunité de comprendre l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

« Je te propose un nouvel Arrangement. »

La voix du démon était glaciale, mais Aziraphale était bien trop absorbé par son égoïsme pour le noter. Tout en lisant, il fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Je disparais de ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu décides explicitement d'annuler ce pacte. »

« Parfait », accepta l'ange sans quitter son texte des yeux.

Crowley se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas raide, mais étrangement, il ne claqua pas la porte. La Bentley démarra et son vrombissement s’évanouit au loin. Aziraphale soupira de contentement. Il savourait enfin le calme qu'il attendait.

Huit jours plus tard, l’ange tourna la dernière page de son œuvre[3]. Il se redressa et se massa la nuque. Peut-être que Crowley avait raison, un peu de détente lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il tendit la main vers le téléphone et composa le numéro du démon. Celui-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Allô ? »

« Crowley, mon cher, j’ai énormément de choses à te raconter ! Ce livre était vraiment fascinant ! Que dirais-tu d’aller au parc pour discuter ? »

Le démon resta silencieux. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être si peu enthousiaste.

« Je sssuis occupé », finit-il par répondre d’une voix monotone.

« Oh, demain alors ? »

« Je sssuis pas disssponible en ce moment. J’ai du travail. Ciao. »

Aziraphale demeura pantois en entendant la sourde tonalité. Crowley ne lui avait jamais raccroché au nez de cette façon. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception, mais leur conversation précédente lui revint en mémoire. Le démon avait évoqué l’idée de le laisser tranquille jusqu’à nouvel ordre. L’ange fut tenté de recontacter son ami pour mettre fin à cet accord ridicule, mais une pensée l’arrêta. C’était l’occasion rêvée pour faire tout ce qu’il avait reporté au lendemain. Tant d’ouvrages qui seraient lus dans un calme absolu ! Enchanté de cette révélation, Aziraphale reposa le combiné.

 

*            *            *

 

L’ange ne pouvait pas être plus malheureux. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait les nerfs en pelote. En réalité, il refusait d’en admettre la raison. Le nouvel Arrangement le contrariait terriblement. Il s’était d’abord réjoui du regain de tranquillité, mais elle persistait à se teinter d’une sensation désagréable.

Aziraphale commença par interpeller Crowley lorsqu’il lisait un passage intéressant, pour s’étonner de voir le fauteuil inoccupé en relevant la tête. L’ange guetta ensuite le moindre bruit de moteur familier et pesta contre toutes les voitures qui lui provoquèrent de faux espoirs en se garant devant la librairie. Enfin, le silence tant désiré devint si assourdissant qu’Aziraphale en perdait toute notion de concentration.

L’ange avait essayé de téléphoner au démon plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci semblait toujours employé à autre chose[4]. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire pour rétablir la situation originale, mais ce serait avouer une faiblesse qui le troublait, et l’idée que Crowley puisse se gargariser d’une telle victoire le confortait dans son entêtement.

Suite à une énième tentative pour inciter son ami à renoncer à cet accord de son propre chef, Aziraphale sortit de son échoppe en affichant une humeur massacrante[5]. Le démon ne voulait pas l’accompagner au Ritz ? Très bien ! Il irait seul ! Il pouvait parfaitement profiter de délicieux mets sans lui ! Il n’avait pas besoin de…

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par la scène s’offrant à lui. Crowley était en train de déjeuner. À leur table habituelle. Avec quelqu’un d’autre. Le voir absorbé par leur conversation visiblement animée nourrissait la fureur de l’ange. Si bien qu’elle atteignait la grandeur d’un feu de forêt.

Ignorant complètement le personnel, Aziraphale se dirigea vers le démon tout en le fusillant du regard. Il se tenait à présent près de lui, les bras croisés, mais Crowley poursuivait sa discussion sans lui accorder la moindre attention. La personne assise en face de lui semblait être un jeune démon, et l’ange n’appréciait guère ses coups d’œil furtifs, ni son sourire en coin.

Aziraphale se résigna à racler sa gorge afin de signaler sa présence à l’intéressé. Crowley tourna la tête et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tiens, Az ! Quelle coïncidence ! », prononça-t-il d’un ton faussement surpris.

« J’ai à te parler », annonça l’ange sèchement.

Il n’avait aucune envie de rentrer dans son manège.

« Tu vois bien que je suis occupé pour le moment », répliqua Crowley en faisant un geste de la main vers son invité.

Aziraphale observa l’autre démon. Il avait l'air très jeune, mais arborait des cheveux cendrés qu'il portait mi-longs. Son visage mince le paraissait davantage avec ses lunettes rectangulaires argentées. À l'image de Crowley, il était vêtu d'un costume noir, mais avait préféré une chemise blanche classique à la couleur carmine.

L’ange ne supportait pas son allure détendue. Il détestait son petit sourire narquois. Il haïssait ses petits yeux moqueurs. Ainsi, il fut pleinement satisfait de voir de la peur s’immiscer dans ses traits. Le démon se tourna vers Crowley comme s’il cherchait à se défaire des pupilles incendiaires d’Aziraphale et articula difficilement :

« Je… Hum. Je vais vous laisser. »

Crowley secoua la tête et se leva.

« Reste ici, Sashub. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Aziraphale s’apprêtait à rétorquer qu’il trouvait cette affirmation bien présomptueuse, lorsque le démon l’incita à se diriger vers la sortie :

« Après toi, mon ange. »

Celui-ci partit en trombe tandis que Crowley le suivait avec désinvolture, les mains dans les poches. Une fois à l’extérieur, Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de déverser la colère qu’il contenait.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! »

Le démon feignit l’ignorance.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu débarques en pleine réunion de business pour faire une scène. Le pauvre Sashub a bien cru que tu allais le désintégrer sur place… »

L’ange n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Crowley osait inverser la situation comme si de rien n’était !

« Une réunion ? Et depuis quand tu… Et qui est ce démon ? »

« Sashub ? Oh, c’est un peu un stagiaire, si tu connais le concept. »

Devant la confusion d’Aziraphale, il continua :

« Vu que j’ai pas mal bossé ces derniers temps, ils aimeraient bien me donner une promotion en bas. Mais avant je dois former un démon au boulot de tentateur et de semeur de troubles. Lui montrer les ficelles. »

« Et ça implique forcément d’aller au restaurant, je suppose ? », ironisa l’ange.

« Non, mais Sashub est une bonne recrue. Il comprend l’intérêt d’utiliser la technologie des humains contre eux. Faut dire qu’il vient du département s’occupant de la paperasse, donc il connaît vraiment l’enfer. »

Crowley ponctua son discours par un sourire malicieux. Aziraphale demeurait sans voix. Sa rage n’avait pas diminuée, mais elle embrumait ses pensées et l’empêchait de formuler une phrase logique.

« Bon, je dois y aller », déclara le démon en regardant sa montre.

Il n’eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement.

« Mais pourquoi _ici_ ?! », gronda l’ange.

Crowley leva un sourcil.

« J’ai bien le droit de manger où je veux, non ? Tu allais bien venir déjeuner ici aussi, je me trompe ? »

« Oui ! Mais _seul_ ! Et certainement pas en compagnie d’un bellâtre à _notre_ table ! »

Aziraphale tremblait sous l’effet de son emportement, les yeux brillants d’émotion. Le démon, quant à lui, restait bouche bée. Petit à petit, le feu de forêt s’éteignait après avoir tout dévoré sur son passage, et l’ange prit conscience du sentiment qui enserrait sa poitrine. Venait-il vraiment d’exprimer de la… Le silence aggravait les circonstances déjà pesantes. Saisi de panique, Aziraphale s’enfuit avant que Crowley ne puisse réagir. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire de ravissement se dessiner sur le visage de son ami.

 

*            *            *

 

Un jour s’était déjà écoulé après l’incident du Ritz, et le démon ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ce nouvel Arrangement avait été le pari ultime de sa vie. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli craquer et abandonner cette idée, mais à chaque appel de l’ange, sa résolution s’était raffermie. Crowley avait été piqué au vif par ses paroles un mois plus tôt, ce qui le fit jeter toute notion de précaution. Il s’était donc fixé un objectif : faire réaliser à son ami qu’il n’était pas un acquis et qu’il pouvait être blessé dans ses sentiments. C’était un risque important qui mettait en jeu des milliers d’années de relation, et le démon s’était justement interrogé sur la qualité de son plan lorsqu’Aziraphale lui avait téléphoné pour un déjeuner au Ritz. Crowley avait ainsi décidé de faire tapis en refusant l’invitation, mais en se rendant tout de même au restaurant dans l’espoir que l’ange s’y trouve également.

Son stratagème avait payé, et quelle récompense ! Le démon avait bien imaginé provoquer une réaction, mais l’intensité de la jalousie d’Aziraphale l’avait profondément surpris. Si bien que des frissons l’avait submergé tant l’aura de l’ange avait électrifié l’atmosphère. Un rire nerveux s’empara de lui en repensant à la confrontation. Sashub aurait pu être réduit à l’état de poussière en un clin d’œil et son confrère l'avait bien compris : il refusait de travailler à nouveau avec lui. Crowley devait penser à remercier Aziraphale pour cela. Lui confier la garde d'un stagiaire était la pire idée que ses supérieurs n’aient jamais eue, même s’il admettait que Sashub n'avait pas été désagréable.

Le démon faisait à présent les cent pas dans son appartement, réfléchissant à son champ d’action. Comment aborder l’ange sans que celui-ci ne se braque totalement ? Sa fuite prouvait qu’il avait reconnu sa jalousie, mais elle ne présageait rien de bon. Aziraphale était capable de faire un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés, et les efforts de Crowley seraient définitivement perdus, sans compter ses rêves envolés.

Le démon s’arrêta net. Son intervention serait sûrement nécessaire. Du moins, c’était sa conclusion. Une dernière mise. Quitte ou double. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

Il venait de poser sa main sur la poignée lorsqu’il la sentit s’actionner toute seule. La porte l’entraîna soudainement vers l’avant. Il trébucha et se trouva nez à nez avec Aziraphale. Une vague d’étonnement passa sur les traits de ce dernier, mais pendant que Crowley reprenait ses esprits, elle fut remplacée par de la détermination.

« Tiens, mon ange, j’allais justement– »

« J’ai à te parler », l’interrompit Aziraphale.

Le démon avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais il acquiesça et fit demi-tour. L’ange venait-il vraiment de forcer l’entrée de son immeuble puis de son appartement ? Une fois la porte fermée, Crowley s’apprêtait à poser cette question à haute voix, mais Aziraphale fut le plus rapide.

« Je veux annuler l'Arrangement. »

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

« Pas le premier, le dernier », précisa l’ange.

Crowley réprima un sourire. La tentation de pousser le bouchon était trop grande.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n’es pas sssatisfait d’avoir enfin la paix ? »

Il n’était cependant pas au bout de ses surprises. Aziraphale agrippa sa veste le plaqua contre le mur.

« Non ! », s’exclama l’ange. « Et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire ! Tu as gagné ! Tu… »

Il baissa la tête, relâchant doucement sa prise.

« Tu me manques », murmura-t-il.

Lentement, Crowley leva ses mains, et délicatement, il les posa sur le dos d’Aziraphale. Il n’osait pas encore compléter son geste, attendant la réciprocité de l’ange.

« Je suis désolé », finit par ajouter Aziraphale. « Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile insensible… »

« J’aurais dû faire attention à ne pas trop te taquiner… », soupira le démon.

L’ange secoua la tête.

«  Non. Rien ne justifie la façon dont je t’ai traité. »

Au léger son d’approbation, il poursuivit :

« Mais j’ai compris… Je… »

Crowley sentait les battements de son cœur ponctuer les secondes qui passaient.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Surtout pas à cause de ma bêtise. »

Aziraphale redressa la tête, et de ses doigts tremblants, il retira les lunettes du démon.

« Je t’aime… », finit-il par avouer tendrement.

Son regard inquiet guettait la réaction des prunelles dorées. Crowley ne put songer qu’à une seule réponse. Il captura les lèvres de l’ange dans un baiser qu’il souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Aziraphale l’accepta sans hésitation, enlaçant son amant et se pressant contre lui.

 

*            *            *

 

L’ange et le démon ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. Ils avaient conservé certaines habitudes, comme le fait de philosopher autour de quelques verres de vin, mais à la différence que chaque moment partagé débutait ou se terminait par un échange bien plus romantique. Aucun nuage ne se profilait à l’horizon[6].

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ______________________________________________________________

 

 

[1] Si bien que Crowley passa par toutes les étapes du deuil. Un parcours qu’il jugea plutôt adéquat après réflexion. Quoi de mieux que l’amour pour enterrer la dernière parcelle définissant sa nature ?

 

[2] Le chocolat chaud n’était déjà plus qu’un lointain souvenir.

 

[3] Le chocolat chaud avait rejoint le panthéon des boissons au système écologique développé.

 

[4] Aziraphale avait refusé de croire que les activités de Crowley l’accaparaient autant jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive un message provenant du BDP (Bureau Des Prières) le suppliant de mieux distraire le démon. D’après eux, il était la raison pour laquelle ils recevaient une accumulation de prières du type _“Faites qu’Internet revienne”_ avec la variante _“Faites qu’il y ait du réseau”_ tout comme le célèbre _“Faites que le programme ait sauvegardé avant de planter”_. Toujours d’après eux, Aziraphale était le seul capable de stopper l’inondation, sous-entendant que l’ange avait certainement une part de responsabilité dans ce problème.

 

[5] Si un client avait eu le malheur de venir à cet instant, l’ange aurait dû expliquer à ses supérieurs pourquoi la vie de cette personne avait cessé soudainement. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne se présenta sur sa route. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie d’avoir un autre département du Paradis sur le dos. Le BDP était déjà de trop.

 

[6] Le BDP avait enfin retrouvé une activité normale, mais recevait tout de même régulièrement une prière étrange dont la provenance était d’autant plus saugrenue : _“Faites que je ne recroise jamais Aziraphale”_. Les responsables du département se demandaient s’ils devaient signaler plus haut que l’ange avait réussi à contrôler deux démons.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas s'il existe des portes d'entrée qui s'ouvrent vers l'extérieur, mais l'image mentale de Crowley qui se fait attirer par la force d'Aziraphale était trop drôle pour que je m'encombre du réalisme :D


End file.
